dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Spear
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Ma Chao *'Advance Skill:' Obliterate - Damage is tripled 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' Note: The above values are averages. Level 1-6 weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by +/- 1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots). 'Pictures' 'Weapon Info' 'Emblems' 'Moveset' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knock back' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Rotation Lock' - Inability to turn your character during the animation. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. "O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. *'Super Armor' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. *'Collapse/Burn Out/Knockdown' - An attack may have one of these 3 effects. Collapse = fall to the ground similar to dying, can continuously combo with another attack with this effect, can be done in almost any state except juggle. Burn Out = causes the enemy to crumple to the ground while on fire, next hit causes a juggle. Knockdown = enemy is swept off of their feet instantly falling straight down. *Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem *Charge 3 gets longer with Combo upgrades. Can end Charge 3 prematurely if you don't continue to press Charge Attack. 'Siege Damage' This section is for the number of attacks will land on structures and juggernauts when used on them. 'Unrivaled Generals Moveset' This section is to list any differences in moveset if you are using a Spirit of the general or the chance you become the general from a Musou Soul during Survival Match. * Differences from normal moveset Charge 6 has a shockwave effect. * Emblems to mimic Generals moveset Moon/Fan 'Musou' Note: True Musou will deal fire damage in addition to having the same animation as the normal Musou, the finisher however is different. 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Video Demonstration' 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is the finisher of the combo. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled 'Temper Builds' 'Capture/Showdown/Destroy' 'Defeat' 'Confront/Survival Match' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in Attack, 3 stars in Damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. For paired up modes a circle denotes which mode the build is specified for. 'Tips 'Emblem Thoughts' Thrust - It's pretty similar to Thrust on the Bronze Spear, except it has a little extra range and moves you forward a lot. Overall it's a pretty nice one-hit emblem, but if you miss it can leave you quite vulnerable. Pierce - Pierce is not a good choice for PVP situations. However, it rivals the Hand Axes AoE attacks and can be used as an excellent Defeat match attack. Crescent - The slow startup and overall predictability makes this a mediocre emblem to use. However, it does gives Super Armor and is fairly easy to control. Moon - This is a very interesting emblem, which knocks away everybody around you. Basically, this emblem is your "GTFO" attack, when you want to keep someone away from you or your allies. However, it doesn't stagger enemies, and it only has element activation on the C6, making it bad for Defeat. Fan - This is a very useful long range attack and works well with any element. It causes the enemy to collapse as well as inflicting element, this means you can apply Fire or Wind to a standing enemy and have your teammates continue comboing them. It also allows you to attempt to freeze enemies with Ice, without the risk of knocking the enemy back. As useful as this attack is it isn't great for 1v1 fights as the time between N5 and C6 gives the enemy a chance to block. Eclipse - This is similar to Eclipse with the Nunchakus, except it has a lot less mobility. Combined with an element (such as Wind) will make this a very useful support attack. However, the attack speed of the Iron Spear is, of course, nothing compared to the Nunchaku. Category:Weapon